


Blind Man's Bluff

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: Chirrut decides to play a prank on Baze with some help from his water gun. Baze joins in the fun and all of a sudden, there's a water gun fight breaking out at midnight.





	

It was midnight. Chirrut sat on the side of the bed, and put on his fuzzy socks. He went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. His hands were fumbling around to find the loaded water gun he was going to use on Baze that night. It was going to be hilarious. 

He snickered as he pulled the water gun out of the cabinet and figured out how to hold it. He walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the bedroom, where Baze was comfortably sleeping. Chirrut was quietly giggling as he approached the bed. He looked at his husband. He was so peaceful. It would be such a shame if someone were to wake him up... 

Chirrut pulled the trigger and the water shot at Baze in a straight line. Baze yelled, sat up, and fell out of the bed in a panic. He hit the floor with a thud.  
"Dammit, Chirrut, you're such a little shit!" he said with a laugh. Chirrut was wailing with laughter.  
"Don't worry, Chirrut. I'm not going to let you get away with it!" Baze said in a cocky tone. 

He pulled a loaded water gun out from under the bed and shot Chirrut with it from the side of the bed. Chirrut laughed and ran out of the room, down the hallway, past the bathroom and into the kitchen. He slipped a few times because of his fuzzy socks, but that made it all the more fun. 

He crouched down under the kitchen table. He let out a soft chuckle. Baze always made sure the lights were out before they went to bed, so Chirrut had a huge advantage. Chirrut practically lived in the dark, but Baze was always stubbing his toes on everything when there was no light. 

Chirrut heard footsteps, a bang and then Baze yelling, "Why couldn't I have left the lights on?!"  
Chirrut suppressed a laugh and waited for him to come into the kitchen. The footsteps grew louder.  
Before he knew it, he could sense that Baze was right in front of the table.  
He shot the water gun and knew he got Baze when he heard a mix between a laugh and a groan. Baze smiled, laughed, and shot right under the table. Chirrut gasped and couldn't stop laughing. Baze kept on shooting him as he crawled out from under the table. Chirrut did a summersault and landed on his knees. He accidentally shot Baze right in the face. Baze spit out a bit of water and laughter filled the air as he ran away. "Try to get me, Chirrut!" he joked.  
"Why don't you ask me to do something challenging?" Chirrut asked as he sprinted across the kitchen, and into the living room.  
"Agh!"  
He slipped and fell on the wooden floor of the living room because of his fuzzy socks.  
"You ok?" Baze's voice called from the other room.  
"Aah! Baze, I think my arm is broken!"  
"I'm coming! Oh gosh, Chirrut!"  
Baze bent down next to him and asked, "Are you ok?"  
Chirrut groaned. "I-I'm fine..."  
He smirked, sat up, and shot Baze.  
"And you're soaked!"  
Then he ran into the bathroom to fill up his gun.  
"Dammit, Chirrut! You scared me!" Baze said with a breathless laugh.  
Baze ran after him, but hid outside the door. Right as Chirrut took off the cap of the tank where the water goes, Baze charged into the bathroom and shot Chirrut with all the water he had left. Chirrut laughed as the water soaked through his shirt and got all over him.  
"This isn't very hard! You're practically melting!" Baze joked.  
Chirrut kept on laughing and laughing and laughing.  
"Alright! Haha! You win!" Chirrut surrendered and put his hands in the air.  
Baze stopped shooting, put the gun in the sink, and put his hands on Chirrut's waist.  
"That was fun." Baze said, pulling him just a little closer. Chirrut smiled and giggled.  
"You're such a little shit." Baze joked, and pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I know." Chirrut responded with a grin. Baze sighed and shook his head, all while chuckling.  
Chirrut fell onto Baze.  
"Woah! Chirrut! You alright?"  
"I'm just a helpless blind man! You need to carry me!" he said dramatically.  
"Oh please, you just ran across the house shooting me with a water gun with ridiculous accuracy. You can walk to the other room for five seconds."  
"Oh, Baze, but I'm so weak, and helpless... You shot me SOOOO much, I don't know if I can make it." He said with a smirk.  
"Ugh. Fine..." Baze said. Deep down, he really, really, really wanted to carry Chirrut. Baze picked him up and kissed his forehead softly.  
"You wanted to carry me, didn't you?" Chirrut said.  
"Maybe..." Baze sighed.


End file.
